


Together Again

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mild kind though, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Bill gets himself involved with the reunion between Ford and Stan. Originally written for Kinktober 2017.





	Together Again

“Stanley,” Ford says.

The man at the doorway barely looks like Ford. He’s worn and exhausted, with a heavy air of defeat around him; when he steps back inside his house, leaving the door open, Stan follows him in immediately, closing the door behind him as he lets his bag drop to the floor. He steps closer to his brother, but not too close; better let Ford make the next step. Much to Stan’s surprise, Ford chooses to close the distance between them completely, throwing his arms around Stan.

“Hey, Sixer.” Part of Stan wants to roll his eyes at himself, for being so easily yanked from the leash, but Stan puts that feeling aside, knowing it doesn’t matter right now. Ford needs Stan. “What is it?” he asks, resting a hand carefully on Ford’s shoulder.

He is completely unprepared when Ford crushes his mouth against his.

Both of Stan’s hands fly up to Ford’s shoulders, but they don’t push; he could never push Ford away. He opens up to Ford instead, wrapping his arms around Ford’s neck while Ford’s arms entwine around Stan’s torso, pulling him across the last few inches between them until they’re pressed together. Their hearts beat together in perfect, frenzied unison, Ford is solid and warm and alive against him, Ford is-

-Ford is _laughing_.

But it’s not just any laughter. Ford is _snickering_ , right into Stan’s mouth, his lips curling into a wide smile that feels strange and unfamiliar. Alarmed, Stan tries to pull away, but the thing wearing Ford’s face grabs his arms, backs him up against the door and pins him there, slamming the breath right out of him. Stan gasps, then gags for air when the thing starts to laugh out loud.

“Damn it, Stanley, you are SO easy!” The thing pushes a knee between Stan’s legs and lifts it a little, forcing Stan to rise on his toes. The thing’s cock presses against Stan’s thigh, hot and hard even through the layers of clothing between them, making Stan freeze.

“What the fuck are you?”

“Now Stan, that’s very rude and dehumanizing.” But the thing is still laughing, bringing Ford’s face close to Stan’s as it pants against his face, breath wet. “Me, I’m nothing more or less than your new best buddy! The name’s Bill.”

Bill licks him, pressing hard against Stan. He is thrusting slightly, his erection rubbing against Stan’s thigh, his eyes hungry as he looks at Stan. The sight makes Stan turn away; he’d love it if Ford looked at him like that again, but-

“-you’re so cute, just like your brother.” Bill rests Ford’s forehead against the edge of Stan’s temple, breaking into a new fit of giggles when Stan tenses over his words.

“What have you done to my brother?”

“He’s sleeping. Won’t be around for a while, but I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you.” Bill pins Stan’s arms over his head, shifting them into a grip of one hand while he moves the other one down between Stan’s legs. “Looks like you’re thrilled to see him, too!”

Stan grimaces when Bill grips his groin, becoming aware of his own hardness for the first time. It’s just fear, he knows, fear and adrenaline making him react that way, and the fact it’s Ford’s body that is so close to his- but he burns with shame anyway, closing his eyes as Bill laughs at him. Bill finds his zipper and pulls it down, slipping his hand inside Stan’s jeans. As Stan grits his teeth together and pretends not to notice, that none of this is happening, he feels Bill search the head of his cock through his briefs, giving it a sharp squeeze.

“We’re actually good friends, Ford and I. He has told me a lot about you, about your relationship.” Bill squeezes harder, not letting go until Stan cries out loud, after which he releases Stan for a moment, brushing his knuckles soothingly against his groin. “He was looking forward to introducing two of us to each other. I’m just speeding things up a bit, really.” Bill pushes his hand past the opening of Stan’s briefs, grasping his naked cock. He strokes it a few times, until Stan is gasping and groaning in his hands.

“I-I don’t believe you,” Stan manages to say, pressing his hips tight against the door to keep them from moving, from responding to Bill’s touch. Bill punishes him for that by grabbing the head of his cock into his fist and wrenching, pulling a hoarse scream out of Stan.

“Suit yourself. But lemme ask you this: if he wasn’t okay with this, why isn’t he trying to stop me?”

He starts to stroke Stan with that, as if to soothe him after saying what he did, but it’s not working. For a moment, it’s not Bill but Ford who is grinning to him in such an unnatural way, who is looking at him with such dark, gleaming eyes, as if he can’t wait to devour Stan. They’ve been apart for ten years and more. Who knows how much his brother has changed in that time?

He lets the thoughts rush over him, each more distressing than the last one, before delivering a killing blow to all.

“You’re full of shit,” he says to Bill, biting his lip as his body starts to tighten, the pit of his stomach filling with unwanted heat.

“Perhaps,” Bill admits, licking Stan's cheek again from the edge of his jaw to the corner of his eye. Stan twists his head away when Bill tries to push his tongue into his eye, making the creature laugh. “Consider this though: he still left you alone with me.”

As hard as he tries not to, part of Stan can’t help but consider it.

Bill’s mouth is latched tight onto Stan’s cheek when he finally gets Stan to come, breathing hotly on his skin as he milks Stan to completion. He’s been rubbing against Stan’s thigh steadily for this whole time, but now his hand leaves Stan’s cock and grasps him from the throat, gripping it tight as his hips start to move faster and faster. Stan chokes against the hand on his neck, noticing with horror that his own dick is showing signs of interest again as he struggles for air; fortunately it doesn’t take long for Bill to go still against him, his dick twitching against Stan’s legs as he comes.

As the hand around his throat loosens its hold, the other hand clutches Stan’s chin and tilts his face towards Bill’s, who stares at him silently for a while before moving his mouth over Stan’s, just resting it there rather than kissing him. Stan, feeling as exhausted as Ford looked like when he had first seen him, only stands there, letting his now free arms fall down to his sides. He could try to fight, but he’s not sure if he is to win and only victory is going to help him and Ford now. All he can do is wait for Bill to be done.

“You Pines boys,” Bill says, giving Stan’s cheek a pat before finally, _finally_ backing off, one step after another. “Can’t wait to see more of you.”

He blows a kiss at Stan, after which Ford crumbles onto the floor.

For one fleeting moment, Stan thinks about turning away and leaving, not looking back. The moment is over as soon as it started, and he finds himself kneeling down next to Ford, turning him over to his side in case he’s going to feel sick, stroking his hair.

“Good to see you again, bro,” he whispers. He tries to stop shaking, but he can’t. “Good to see you again.”


End file.
